


Несовпадение

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Посвящается J. Shepard и его прекрасным глазам.





	Несовпадение

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается J. Shepard и его прекрасным глазам.

Мы выбираем, нас выбирают,  
Как это часто не совпадает!  
Я за тобою следую тенью,  
Я привыкаю к несовпаденью.  
«Черное и белое», М.Танич

* * *

Хан протягивает руку, подставляя вену под инъектор (привычная, знакомая, постылая операция), и ловит взгляд корабельного доктора. Ясный, прямой и... отчего-то мечтательный. Словно мысленно док где-то очень, очень далеко отсюда и не в силах Хана заставить его вернуться хотя бы на один миг.

Хан почти жалеет, что не с его телом чувствовать боль от уколов. Боль была бы сейчас очень кстати. Боль — она отрезвляет, помогает собраться, найти направление и выбрать путь. Впрочем, нет, выбирать он не хочет. Он давно, очень давно сделал свой выбор. Многие годы он благодарил за него. За саму возможность выбирать в этом вопросе. Ведь кто бы мог подумать, что у подобных ему лабораторных образцов без имени и будущего может быть что-то свое. Кто-то свой. Команда. Семья.

Хан ухмыляется самыми кончиками губ, всматриваясь в макушку дока. Такой увлечённый. Такой красивый. Такой нездешний.

Док, словно что-то чувствуя, вскидывает взгляд, и Хан оказывается в ловушке этой медово-теплой галактики, закручивающейся вокруг черной дыры зрачка. Думал ли он, что звезды могут быть столь маняще-уютными? Столь родными и при этом совершенно, очевидно чужими. О, Хан видел, какими глазами док смотрел на своего капитана и знает, слишком хорошо знает, что значит этот взгляд.

Хан снова ухмыляется и убирает руку, давая возможность замкнуть периметр камеры. Вовремя. Как же это вовремя. Еще миг — и он не смог бы удержать себя от огромной глупости и не меньшего предательства.

Док уходит, бросив что-то капитану на прощание, тем самым подарив Хану ещё несколько мгновений на то, чтобы прийти в себя. Щедро. Бездумно. Безвозмездно.

Хан на мгновение закрывает глаза, позволяя мыслям в последний раз увязнуть в теплоте чужого взгляда-галактики, и думает о том, что Вселенная удивительно, бесконечно и невообразимо добра и щедра к нему: у него есть не только шанс на спасение семьи, но и эта краткая встреча.

* * *

«Мимолётная встреча — это всего лишь эпизод, не способный изменить ничего или почти ничего, — думает Маккой, покидая тюремную палубу, — особенно, если уверен — или думаешь, что уверен — в своем выборе».

Что значит один день, да что там день — пара часов в сравнении с неделями, месяцами и годами?

Какое значение имеет мимолётная вспышка интереса в сравнении с ежедневными, неизбежными, желанными и ненавистными встречами?

Что значат горечь и жар необходимости смирить себя всего раз на фоне постоянного усилия — яркой и злой неизбежности ловли себя за руку едва ли не каждый миг?

Впрочем, какое дело ему до чужих чувств и переживаний? Особенно до переживаний их странного и, чего уж скрывать, страшного пленника? Ему ли рассуждать о допустимости, необходимости и приемлемости выбора, когда он сам не способен его совершить. Или, если быть совсем уж честным, не хочет совершать. Ведь стоит ему только на миг потерять контроль над собой, своими мыслями и переживаниями, позволить лицу или жестам выразить всё, что хочется — и перевод на другой корабль ему обеспечен.

А он не готов.

Не готов отказаться от мимолётных, мучительно-прекрасных встреч в столовой, на мостике, в коридорах.

Не готов расстаться с упоительной, пьяно-пряной даже не мечтой — иллюзией, дружбы существующей между ними.

О, он мог бы многое сказать или рассказать о том, как близость и дружеское расположение одного делают предателем другого. И как невыразимо-невозможно отказаться даже от этой малости. Но иногда — сейчас — подобный рассказ — это тоже форма предательства.

Доктор Маккой невесело ухмыляется своему отражению в зеркальной поверхности лабораторного стола.

«Побирушка, — думает он, — какой же я всё же побирушка. И какое счастье, что Джим слишком великодушен и благ, чтобы заметить это!»

Анализатор тихо и увлеченно жужжит, исследуя жидкость, назвать которую кровью можно лишь обладая изрядной фантазией. Кровь того, на кого капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк смотрит так, как никогда не смотрел — не посмотрит — на доктора Леонарда Маккоя.

* * *

Капитан Кирк смотрит на человека — ведь человека же? — в камере и старается не думать о том, что перед ним сейчас находится тот, кто мог бы стать смыслом и целью. Сутью. Наполнить собой все те закоулки души и разума, куда не долетает ни свет звезд, ни тепло, ни благорасположение друзей.

Сама мысль о том, что он — убийца и монстр — может быть или стать смыслом — уже предательство и кощунство. Ведь Хан Нуньен Сингх — воплощение всего, что бесит, раздражает и злит Кирка в людях. Воплощение всех боли, непонимания и ярости последних часов. Воплощение всего, что он, как стало ясно только теперь, искал всю свою не слишком длинную, но иногда чрезмерно запутанную и болезненную жизнь. И эти встреча, мысль, идея, желание — есть не более, чем её логичное и логическое продолжение.

Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк мысленно ухмыляется (сложности с выражением эмоций мимикой в моменты, подобные нынешнему, являются очень удобными и выгодными). Он знал, что Академия и служба во Флоте — не лучший выбор, что они принесут ему горечь и боль, но не ждал их ещё и с этой, личной и оттого поистине удивительной стороны.

Впрочем, не стоит роптать на судьбу, одарившую его столь щедро и неожиданно.

Как не стоит плакать и страдать о том, что время неостановимо, а будущее — неизбежно. И горький, уже свершённый по сути выбор, текущий сейчас по венам медленным ядом, останавливающим кровь, не больше, чем иллюзия. У них, у каждого из них, есть свой долг — радостный в прошлом, счастливый в будущем и невыразимо, неотвратимо, неистребимо тяжёлый сейчас. У каждого из них за спиной люди и жизни — отнятые и сохраненные, равно тяжёлые и важные. Ценные настолько, что даже будь такая возможность — выбор бы остался неизменным. И от этого слегка, почти неощутимо, но колко, сводит пальцы иллюзорными прикосновениями, которых не было — не могло быть — даже в мечтах.

Капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк на краткий миг закрывает глаза, впечатывая в веки и подсознание мысль о том, что его неслучившийся смысл существует. А потом безжалостно стирает её инвариантной невозможностью, выраженной в мимолётном, случайном и почти невинном взгляде Хана на макушку Маккоя.


End file.
